Halloween Party
by manycoloredeyes
Summary: It's October and there's going to be a Halloween Party! But what's this? Riku hate parties so it's up to Namine to persuade him to actually enjoy his last year of school. namiku pairings


A/N: I posted this story about a year ago before I took it down due to author's block. Now I'm inspired to continue this story with a slight change in the plot. I know it's still early for Halloween but it's already October!! Hope you enjoy this fic...

Pairings: namiku, sokairi and slight roxette...

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy. It all belongs to Square Enix and their affiliates…

**The Halloween Party**  
By Fate-star

Chapter 1

* * *

Riku sat in the Student's Council room with a book in his hand. It was still very early in the morning and the school compound was very quiet and peaceful. His aquamarine eyes took a quick glance at the clock hanging on the wall and made a mental note of the time. He fingers flipped the pages of the book when the silence was disrupted by the sound of the door. His eyes darted towards the door and saw a girl with blonde hair. 

"President!" the girl piped out, surprise to find the President of the Student Council in the room early in the morning.

"Good morning, Namine," Riku greeted as he resumed reading his book. When he sensed no movement from the 16 year old, he looked up and saw Namine hesitating to enter the room.

"Well, aren't you coming in? Or do you need a welcoming party?"

"Y-Yes!"

Namine quickly entered the room and closed the door behind her. She purposely chose the farthest seat from Riku and her face was red in embarrassment. She took out a book to keep her busy. No words were exchanged between both of them but it was the other way round in their respective minds.

_'What the heck is Namine doing here so early in the morning?' _Riku thought as he forced himself to concentrate on the words in the book but it seems that his mind kept on wondering about the pretty 'doll-faced' girl sitted at the end of the room. He stole a look at the 1st year student representative and noted her features. _'Pretty, and delicate. So unlike her cousin Kairi!'_ Riku laughed mentally at the comment on his childhood friend.

"Err, Riku-senpai," Namine sweet and gentle voice broke the silence.

"Yes?"

"Are you…err…coming to the Halloween Party?"

"…"

"Riku-senpai?"

_'Halloween Party??!! Since when was there any party without my approval first?!'_ Riku thought furiously.

"Riku-senpai, did you heard what I said?" Namine asked worriedly.

"Ah, yes Namine, I heard you. I'm sorry but I haven't heard anything about a party for this month," Riku said truthfully and politely as he suppressed his anger.

"You didn't? But I thought Sora-senpai said you did."

_'Sora you bastard!!'_ Riku cursed internally but he kept a straight face. "Oh, then maybe it _slipped_ my mind."

"Oh," Namine said and continued with whatever she was doing while in Riku's mind, it was filled with curses to Sora.

_'Damn that Sora!! Wait till I get my hands on you little weasel!!!'_

As Riku was busy cursing in his mind, the door slid open and in came a boy with spiky brown hair and a goofy grin on his face.

_'Speaking of the devil,'_ Riku thought and faked a smile to welcome his _best friend_. "Morning Sora. A little earlier than usual isn't it?"

"Roxas, careful with that box! I spent a fortune on it!," Sora scolded his younger brother, Roxas, before he turned to Riku. "Morning to you too, Riku. Early as always I see."

"Sora, where do I put these?" Roxas asked as he entered the room with a huge box. His head was barely seen except for his hair which was styled like Sora's only his hair has a lighter shade of brown. He clumsily walked in and tripped on the cables on the floor.

"Careful!" Namine cried and managed to save Roxas from falling but the box crashed on the floor with it's contents scattered.

"Oh man, Roxas. Didn't I told you to be careful?" Sora whined as he started picking up the little paper-cut pumpkins and bats that fell out of the box.

Roxas just glared at his brother angrily before he realized that Namine was staring at him worriedly. "Are you okay?" she asked softly. Roxas blushed and nodded meekly. Namine sighed in relief with the reply.

"Care to explain what are these things for, Sora?" Riku asked when he picked up on of the paper pumpkins that fell near his feet and held it high.

"Oh, those are for the party," Sora said casually as he dumped the pile of paper-cut pumpkins and bats back into the box. Then all of a sudden he froze after realizing what he just said and turned slowly to face Riku, whose face was already red in anger. "Oh crap…"

And thus, the quiet morning for that day was shattered by Riku's shouting over Sora's irresponsibility and poor Namine and Roxas was forced to witness the whole act. Down in the school compound, students started to flood the school either coming from the dormitory or their own homes. Amongst them was a certain red-haired girl. She sighed when she heard the shouting coming from the Student's Council room.

"What is it this time?" she muttered as she fastened her pace. Once she reached the room, the atmosphere was very tense. She analyzed the room for a moment and when she saw the box with the paper-cut pumpkins and bats on the floor, she immediately understood.

"It's about the Halloween party, isn't it?" Kairi asked aloud. Riku looked away angrily, refusing to answer the question. The rest were still to terrified to answer except for Namine who managed to nod. Kairi sighed and went over to whack Sora with her bag.

"I told you that it was useless trying to hide it from Riku," Kairi said. Before she could utter another word, the bell rang. "Oh, there goes the bell. Namine, you should go to your class. You too, Roxas. 2nd year students have a quiz today right?"

Namine and Roxas just nod and went out of the room with their belongings. Kairi then turn to look at her childhood friends and frowned. "Well? You heard the bell didn't you? Hurry up and go to class! We have Miss Lulu for the 1st period," Kairi instructed and dragged Sora out of the room. Before she could step out of the room, Riku turned and asked.

"You knew about this party Kairi. How many more of the students know?"

"Err…the whole school I guess," Kairi hesitated to answer.

"Call for a meeting." Riku said sharply.

"Eh? But you can't call for a meeting without…"

"I said, call for a meeting!"

Kairi immediately shut her mouth. She went out of the room and was relieved to see Namine not far from the room.

"Namine! Meeting!"

Namine turned around with a surprise look but she did not questioned her cousin. Kairi's the Vice-President of the Student's Council anyway. Once again she entered the room and shot a questioning look to Kairi. Kairi shrugged and pointed at Riku.

"President's orders," she whispered. Namine nodded and took a sit. She manage to look at Riku and felt guilty about bringing the party up to him.

"Sora! Where do you think you're going?" Kairi questioned her boyfriend sharply when she noticed that Sora was sneaking out of the room.

"Class?" he said meekly.

"You're the 3rd year's student representative! Get your butt in here while I call for the rest of the council!" Kairi instructed before she left the room.

Sora dragged himself in the room like a frightened mouse and took the furthest seat possible from Riku. Once Kairi managed to assemble all the council members together, Riku stood up and glared at the members before he spoke.

"Tell me, who here knows about the upcoming Halloween party except for Namine, Kairi and Sora," he asked and managed to glare at Sora. The other members started to look at each other uneasily before hands were raised.

'_The entire council knew about the party except me. Why am I not surprise?'_ Riku thought and sat down. "And who's idea was it to _not _notify me?" Immediately everyone pointed to Sora. Riku smirked and looked at Sora. "And why was I not notified?"

"Err…it was suppose to be a surprise?" Sora stammered out. Riku rolled his eyes at Sora's answer. Before he could say anything, Selphie voiced out.

"What use is it that you know about this party anyway, Riku?"

"It's protocol, Selphie," Riku explained calmly.

"Besides, how do you know about the party anyway?" she asked and crossed her arms. There was a moment of silence before Namine raised her hand.

"I-I did, but I didn't know that I'm not suppose to tell him," Namine explained. She was about to explain some more when Riku held his hand up, signaling that it was enough.

"I will dismiss all of you for today since this is not an official meeting but…," Riku looked around the room before he finished his sentence, "…for the next meeting, I want a full report on this matter. Do you understand?"

"Yes," all of them replied. Riku dismissed them and less than 5 minutes, the room was already vacant with only Riku, Sora, Kairi and Namine left.

"Well, we better get back to our class before we get detention. Come on Sora," Kairi said and left the room with Sora right behind her. Namine was still fumbling with her stuff and Riku decided to help the girl.

"R-Riku-senpai! It's okay, I can handle it," Namine said but her file fell and the neatly arranged papers scattered on the floor. Riku smiled as the girl panicked and began to grab the papers.

"I'm sorry if I scared you just now," he said and helped to arranged the papers neatly before giving it back to Namine which caused the girl to blush. "Well, you better get back to class now."

"Wait," Namine called out before Riku was out of her sight. He turned and Namine panicked once more. "Ah, it's…ah, thank you!" She bowed down, embarrassed. Riku smiled and walked away.

'_Riku-senpai, I still want to know if you're going for the party,'_ Namine thought as she observed Riku walking down the hallway all the way until he disappeared into one of the classrooms. She was still blushing as she ran back to her class in the opposite direction.

* * *

A/N: Okay, there's suppose to be more on this chapter but I'm afraid it'll be too long so I decided to put it in a the next chapter. So after reading this, please be kind enough to review it.

Next up : Will the party ever going to be held? And is Riku planning to go?


End file.
